


Porter

by remedioshername



Series: Bayaniserye Modern AU [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, M/M, Midnight, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Based on the song by I Belong To The Zoo | After the incident in Angel's party, Jose and him decided not to speak with each other again. A few years later, Joven finds himself in a relationship with Paco Roman, his former co-worker, but things always get complicated.





	Porter

_**'Cause you hurt me, more than you know...** _

_Nananatiling nakaupo sa gilid ng kanilang higaan si Joven. Tahimik na hinihintay ang kanyang kasintahan na umuwi. Tanging ingay ng kanilang air condition ang naririnig sa loob ng kwarto. Tinignan muli ni Joven ang kanyang telepono para tignan ang oras._

**Alas tres na ng umaga.**

Sinubukan nyang tawagan si Paco pero 'di ito sumasagot. Nung mga nakaraang araw, napapansin nyang nagiging ganito na ang ugali ni Paco. Hindi nagsasabi kung nasaan, umuuwi ng umaga at nagaayos lamang para pumasok sa trabaho. Mga bagay na 'di naaabutan ni Joven.

**Pero ngayong araw, 'di nya na ito palalagpasin.**

Tumayo si Joven para magtimpla ng kape. Saktong walang pasok sa opisina kinaumagahan kela Joven kaya nagpasya syang hintayin si Paco.

Matapos magpakulo ng tubig, agad na nagtakal ng kape si Joven at sinunod ang mainit na tubig. Kumuha sya ng kutsara sa lalagyanan at hinalo ang inumin. Kinuha nyang muli ang kanyang telepono sa bulsa at tinignan ang oras.

Napa-iling na lang ito dahil sa bagal ng oras ngayon. Hinipan nya ang mainit na kape at sinubukang inumin ito. Sakto namang narinig nyang bumukas ang pintuan sa kanilang apartment. Hudyat na andyan na ang kanyang kasintahan.

"Joven? Gising ka pa?" gulat na tanong ni Paco. Inalis nya ang kanyang shoulder bag at ipinatong ito sa kanilang sofa habang binaba ni Joven ang baso sa lamesa. Agad na lumapit si Paco kay Joven at niyakap ito.

Walang imik si Joven. Hindi ito napansin ni Paco at nagpatuloy sa kanilang kwarto para magbihis. Kahit sa maliliit na bagay, mabilis makapansin si Joven. "Kaninong pabango yung ginamit mo?" tanong ni Joven nang makalabas si Paco sa kwarto.

Napangiti si Paco. "Gusto mo ba ng makakain kasabay ng iyong kape? Ipagluluto kita." dumiretso naman ito sa loob ng kusina at binuksan ang kanilang ref.

Kinuha ni Joven ang kapeng iniinom nya at sumunod sa kusina. Tinignan nya lang ng maigi si Paco na naghahanda ng makakain nila. "Bakit ngayon ka lang umuwi? Saan ka galing?" tanong nito sa kasintahan nya.

Inilagay ni Paco ang tatlong itlog sa isang bowl at hinalo gamit ang tinidor. "Ah. Nag-aya si Rusca na uminom kanina." pagkatapos ihalo, nilagay nya ito sa frying pan na may mantika at nagsimulang i-luto.

Napakamot si Joven sa kanang pisngi at ininom ang kanyang hawak na kape. Tinignan nya ulit ang kanyang telepono at tinago ito sa bulsa. "Pero... sabi ni Rusca si Goyo yung kasama mo..."

Napatigil sa pagluluto si Paco at pinatay ang kalan. Nilagay nya ang niluto nyang itlog sa malinis na plato at umalis sa kusina. Iniwan ni Joven ang baso sa hugasan at sinundan si Paco. "Pwede mo namang sabihin sa akin kung ayaw mo na. Ako na lang an-"

"Hindi ka aalis." madiin na sinabi ni Paco nang mailagay na nya ang itlog sa tinapay. Tinignan nya si Joven, namumula ang kanyang mata. Binaba nya ang hawak nyang tinapay at pinunas ang kamay na ginamit na panghawak sa kanyang shirt. "M-mahal..."

Ngumiti si Joven sa kanyang narinig. "Ngayon mo lang ulit sinabi sa akin yan." natatawa nyang sinabi habang tinignan pabalik ni Joven si Paco at tumayo para bumalik sa kanilang kwarto. Pero agad na napigilan ni Paco si Joven dahil hinawakan nya ang braso nya.

"J-Joven. I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." mangiyak-ngiyak na sinabi ni Paco habang ito'y paluhod na sa sahig. Masyado nang naging manhid si Joven dahil naibuhos nya na kanina pa ang nararamdaman nya. "H-hindi ko sinasadya, mahal. Mali yung nagawa ko. 'Di ko napigilan." hindi makatingin si Paco kay Joven kaya ito'y nakatungo. Samantalang nakatitig lang si Joven kay Paco. Hinihintay na bitawan ang kanyang braso.

Wala sa kanilang dalawa ang nagsalita. Parehas pa rin ang pwesto nila at humihikbi si Paco. Sa buong relasyon ng dalawang 'to, pangatlong beses na ito ni Paco na _pangangaliwa_ kay Joven.

**At ang masakit, sa matalik na kaibigan nya pa.**

Itinayo ni Joven si Paco at agad na inalalayan sa kwarto. Umupo si Paco at iniwan sya sandali ni Joven para magayos ng lamesa at kusina. Masakit para kay Joven nang makarating ang balitang iyon. Matagal na silang nagsasama ni Paco sa iisang bubong. Pero ito na ang pinakamalala sa ginawa nya sa kanya. Nung una, pinapasawalang bahala lang ni Joven ang mga ganito ni Paco. Pero ngayon, hindi nya alam kung anong gagawin nya.

Nang makabalik sya sa kwarto, nakahiga na si Paco at nakatulog. Isang paraan para umiwas sa kanyang tanong... o pwede ring pagod.

_Umupo na lang si Joven sa kanilang kama. Tahimik na tinitignan ang kanyang kasintahang mahimbing ang tulog. Tanging ingay ng air condition ang naririnig sa loob ng kwarto at ang tahimik na hikbi ni Joven para mapawi ang sakit na kanyang nararamdaman ngayon._


End file.
